What We Ask Of Flesh
by TheSoundofMusicandLove
Summary: Sophie casts an incantation for help from the Bennett lines, one of the most powerful remaining witch clans. However, having been out of practice for years, she lacks the knowledge that such strong spells have side effects and consequences. Bonnie, drugged, ends up in New Orleans and stumbles onto Klaus... There is no pregnant Hayley and Elijah and Becca are in Norway on business.
1. When the Night Whispers

She laid on her back and watched the stars cover the sky in a thick blanket, outshining the darkness and promising good. She was tempted to snort at the thought. If only things were as simple as that. She wondered what life would have been like had she not been a witch or known of her family curse. The idea got lost very quickly for she had known that she was far from normal since her youth. It was that way for her and the realist inside never allowed room for anything else. It would do her no serve anyway and she rather liked that she was gifted in something beyond the norms of life, beyond the book-worm self that she tried to suppress everyday because _they _did not understand. She was sick and tired of hiding, using a facade that no one noticed was a mask just for the sake of everyone else's comfort. She was always _practical _Bonnie Bennett, the girl everyone sought out to solve their troubles, no matter the consequence. She was no longer fraught with live wires, ready to trip and bolt because there was a massive lever dangling over her head, waiting to consume her. The cat was out of the bag and she was comfortable at last, excitement was finally coming into her life. She wondered sometimes if she had asked for too much, was it difficult to ask for a breathe of fresh air without being uneasy with the thought that the world might enact revenge for her momentary laps of peace? It was days when her exhaustion with her state of living crowded her mind and wouldn't leave that she felt bereft of words and wanted to take back her confession from that long time ago to Elena and keep her secret. Mentally shaking her head, she knew that that was not fully true. She would do anything to save her best friends, whom had grown with her and changed and danced and lived...

She had watched them begin to settle in their states and habits, moving on and away from her, drifting for the first time in forever on a plane of their own. Bonnie was facing realty now and she realized that she was alone. With herself. It was terrifying, how good it felt, lacking burden and worry. She wanted to feel guilty for the sense of liberation that washed over her but it never came. She was beyond the moon only to be bound to earth with it's never ending cycle of turmoil and pain.

Her eyes wondered back to the skies and for the first time she noticed how _different _they were from the sky in Mystic Falls. They lacked heavy clouds and drenched sadness but instead promised fruitful and gratifying satisfaction...passion...It was probably the moonshine that Sophie had given her. She really needed to stop drinking even though she was of legal age and could do whatever she wanted, her mind tried to protest. She was no longer being practical she reminded herself and hushed her conscience as she lifted the mason jar to her lips and took another sip of the enticing brew. It intoxicated her senses and she lulled for a moment, her eyes closed and focused. Her breaths came soft and long almost of if she were asleep or in a great trance.

Bonnie tried thinking about what had brought her the New Orleans but her mind just pulled a blank until she remembered the map that had drifted on her car windshield as she had been driving past the welcome sign of Mystic Falls. She had stopped the car instantly and stumbled out. The wind in the roaming fields had picked up and wafted to her and the thought of fresh rain had crowded into her mind and she watched as the clouds darkened. A tingle of pleasure rushed up her spine and she felt drunk with life...There was something magical in the moment, the way the breeze twirled in her clothes and engulfed the space that surrounded her, charming her in their embrace. She grasped the map before it had the chance to fly away and New Orleans called out to her. Again the thought of magic came into her mind, the blood in her veins singing...there was something there...life changing...she could feel it in her bones and then her grams came to mind. Looking up at the heavens, she smiled, thanking her for the sign and rushing back into the car with the map, she buckled in and realized she was shaking violently. It was most definitely not from the contact with wind but something else entirely.

New Orleans drew her in with it's close knitted community and the ancient architecture that spoke of a long time, a past that must have been full of color and spectacle. She had heard of Sophie and her sister, some sort of old family ties from what her grandmother had told her and Sophie had grasped at her and clung for dear life. Somehow the feeling became mutual. She was strong, determined and anything but piety. Finally, she was in company that understood the need to be strong and move on...to be powerful because no one else was going to protect her but herself. There was something going on however. Bonnie was anything but blind and she knew tension and bordering war when she saw one; being a witch and Elena Gilbert's best friend had trained her for it. It also taught her to not pry, things had a way of revealing themselves when the time was right and she did not want to push. After all, her great expanse of knowledge and energy was able to be tapped in to because of the scribes she had found in the family archives. Sophie had warned her about not using magic but seldom people knew her ability to go undetected. She was capable of blanketing a clear atmosphere when conducting any form of magic. The warning had made her extra cautious with her clean up. Her ancestors magic was now linked through her and their knowledge was hers; she had made sure of that. The Bennett line had been threatened far too often for her liking and it was time overdue to link them all in a hereditary bond.

It was a long time before she opened her eyes and decided to get up. She had been away from home long enough and her bed was calling her name. Folding the plaid picnic blanket she had retrieved from her closet, she grabbed her moonshine and set off. The road was empty and she walked alone the yellow markings at the center. It was silly trying to walk a straight line when her head swung the way it did but it was also a neat little mechanism that drove her thoughts to the back of her mind. It worked for the most part and as she lifted her face up to enjoy the moonlight being cast down on her pathway and saw the rays point ahead.

There was the wind again, coming from no where and gripping her in it's arms. The sudden down pour nearly crippled her in it's velocity, sobering her instantly. Picking up her pace, she ran and found temporary safety underneath a large Spanish moss tree that seemed to expand and travel onto forever. It's energy drew her and on her third circle around the tree she noticed through a gap in the draping limbs, an old fashioned home with large floor to ceiling windows. The lights were on and rushing out, she ran across the fields of wildflower and rich, lush grass land towards it hoping that she would have some luck.

She was completely soaked from head to toe when she reached the wrap-around porch and realized just how grand the house was. Panting, she stepped forward and felt the first dizzy spell of her drinking hit her. Running, moonshine and rain weren't a good combination. She gripped the railing as she stepped onto the first step and felt like she was going to throw up. Her head wouldn't stop pounding and the swirling of her surroundings caused her to sit down for a while. Alcohol had never given her such a reaction but then again, she had never had so much all at once.

Bonnie rubbed her temple and prepared herself to make it up the final steps and knock. She made it up to the door and when she couldn't hold the pounding in her brain away more, she collapsed, the moonshine jar shattering beside her unconscious form.

Klaus paused on his way out of his study, the sound of shattering glass jolting the silence in the house. Moving, he reached the front hall and took the three stairs in one jump and pulled open his front door only to find Bonnie Bennett in an unconscious state before him!


	2. Sun Kissed

Klaus blinked not once, not twice but thrice. Not even his ancient eyes could concoct what was before him and suddenly a thousand years did not seem as much to have witnessed "everything."

He contemplated picking her up or leaving her there. It was not to be cruel but merely where they stood at present. They had not spoken since he had left Mystic Falls and to some degree he could not blame her. He would not like to make polite conversation with a man who forced and manipulated him either, not that he hadn't enjoyed ruffling her feathers and hearing the quip of her fiery sharp tongue. He crouched down and noticed that her body shuck even in it's unconscious form and it reminded him of being helpless. He hated the feeling of helplessness, when it was without cause. Without any profit or gain, helplessness was something he rather liked to avoid...it reminded him far too much of his parents; a memory he would rather not think about or remember.

Against his better judgement, he swung her up into his arms and turned back into the house. Just then the thunder picked up and she clung to him almost as if only his skin could protect her from the brewing storm. Something jolted in his chest and ignoring it, he stepped over the threshold, missing the bright outline of gold fringing the door frame, closing in like a shield and sealing in a dim flash.

* * *

It was almost like the house knew of another occupant. The atmosphere changed and the silence no longer felt like silence. Company could do that to a person. Whether unconscious or not. He knew that feeling. Trying to ignore the sensation of his loneliness disappearing, he moved towards the stairway, knowing that if he didn't she would not make it through the night with her drenched clothing and the chill that settled over her clammy skin.

The ninth room of the manner was one of his favorites and some how he knew that the green eyed witch would like it. It was earthy with olive green walls and oak garnishing. The four-poster canopy bed with it's gold chiffon drapes welcomed their presence almost as if it belonged to her and some how the concept of that did not surprise him. There had always been something about her and the aura that surrounded her. She was pure light and he was helpless to her allure. Pulling her shoes off and discarding them carelessly, he moved towards the tiny blue buttons on her summer dress and paused.

It was one thing to tease her mercilessly when she was awake but unconscious and possibly unwilling, he was reluctant. He resolved to apologizing if need be later and settled for the more pressing dilemma and popped the first button open. He swallowed back the sudden dryness in his throat as he continued and the expanse of her sun kissed skin exposed itself before him. He paused as lavender lace that splayed over round mounds of her smooth and vibrant skin came into view and heat coiled in his chest.

Snapping out of it, he focused on her face and peeled the fabric away from her skin and unclasping her bra he quickly draped her in the velvet fringed duvet. Mentally shaking his head he looked at her and noticed the tiny jolts of her body as the crackle of thunder built. Turning to the floor to ceiling windows he tugged on the thick winter curtains that quickly droned out the noise.

* * *

Bonnie sat up, shocked out of her dream and felt the pound in her temple resume. She shuddered at the sudden bite of the air and realizing that she was completely stripped of her clothing. Grabbing at the blanket, she covered herself and started to feel panic raise in her throat or was it nausea? Her head continued to pound and her heart beat started pounding with it. Shuddering, she contemplated her chances of landing in the hands of some one kind and female. Stories of rapists and mass murderers came into her mind and she wanted the Earth to just swallow her whole. Choking on her fears, she forgot that she had magic on her side and moved silently out of the bed. Surveying her surroundings, she moved towards the fireplace and picked up the poker. Although the room had become toasty, she moved cautiously towards the door and steeling herself for a confrontation, she stepped outside to a warmly lit hallway. Flinching at the sound of booming thunder, she turned to the large window behind her and noticed that the storm was raging on with no signs of settling down anytime soon and came to the conclusion that leaving was out of the question. It was now survival of the fittest and she tried preparing herself for the worst.

Squaring her shoulders she moved down the hallway and toward the stairs, alert and somewhat trigger happy.

The coolness of the marble floors against the soft soles of her feet calmed her hyper-sensitive rigidity and surveying the space, she marveled at the ancient architecture and noticed the study door ajar. Light streamed out towards her and narrowing her eyes, she moved towards the door. Pausing, she forced herself to push the door open and step in only to stop dead in her tracks as she took in the golden curls and piercing blue eyes that greeted her from behind the large desk. He must have been waiting for her and as the poker hit the floor she contemplated her luck.

"You" she managed to squeeze past her closing wind pipes and wondered if her legs would be able to hold her any longer.

"Now love, you say that as if it's a bad thing" he murmured and she felt liking crying at her own self pity!

* * *

Klaus watched her and could not restrain the smile that grabbed at his lips. There was something about a flustered and bewildered Bonnie that tickled his funny bone and he could not remember when last he felt laughter bubble on the tips of his tongue. She clutched at the blanket that draped her body for dear life as if it had all the answers and as she looked around, he took the opportunity to examine her. Although he had left Mystic Falls, his eyes and ears were always present and he had heard the news of her fathers death. The toll that it must have taken on her to lose her last remaining blood must have been all that she could have take and he some how he knew that she would have been on her own to handle her grieve all by herself. Some friends. Silently shaking his head, he focused on her state and noticed that her hair was cropped short and hugged the heart shape of her face. He rather liked the change and considered pointing it out.

Bonnie regrouped and snapping out of her daze, focused on Klaus unable to shake the feeling of relieve from her system. Strange enough she would much rather his company then a complete stranger and the realization of that made her stomach curl. After all it was not everyday that she viewed the blue eyed devil as a blessing in disguise...


	3. Blind Luck

"I know time heals, but I like the pain of missing somebody. It's sharp and it's cold and reminds me that they were real. Sometimes I don't want a person to just become another memory, a scar that healed with time. The pain helps keep them as something I have instead of something I had. I know time heals, but what if I don't want to?" -Lauren

* * *

Bonnie did not know where to start or what to do with herself. A series of emotions traveled through her system and left her bereft of words. Her body was drained of energy and time was beginning to tell in her eyes; almost as ancient as Klaus which shouldn't have been possible for a twenty three year old.

She moved further into the room and a barrier that would normally be up had slipped away. She might have been in a new place but the company was old and somehow he had always been an anchoring experience for her. He always questioned her and then questioned her again and she secretly took the time to measure his expressions and features, the way he reacted subtly to anything that she said and it made her understand him better. Doing that enabled her to weigh her situation and clear the air. If he had anything to do with her showing up in New Orleans or his house, of all places, she would know and from there, she would have a better grip on her predicament. She didn't know exactly how she would handle things but Bonnie liked to consider herself a free spirit, travel with the wind sort of gal and when the time came she figured she would think of something.

Sitting herself down across from him, she settled in a puff of air and wiggling slightly to get the best cushion from the duvet and missed the twinkle of pure amusement glistening in his eyes. Folding her hands in her lap, she settled for an air of business and looked up to see him leaning forward. Alarmed she moved back only to realize that he was handing her something.

It was a drink and she once again realized that she was dealing with an ancient vampire hybrid. He smiled as if reading her thoughts and placed it in her hand as he stepped around his desk and sat as the edge of the large mahogany.

"What is it?"

"Virgins blood"

Her eyes narrowed and she gave him a sour look only to have his blue irises saw with glee. Taking a sip of the brew she realized that it was cherry wine and licking her lips at the malt like sweetness, focused on him.

"Why are you here?" At the cock of his brew she realized that she probably should have worded her first question a little differently but refusing to be put out by his snark, she took another sip. It wasn't beyond her range of thought to think that he was trying to influence her with wine to hold of the questions but something told her that he was just as in the dark about her sudden appearance as she was.

"I could ask you the same but then again, I tend to have a magnetic allure to witches. It's not beyond me that you would show up at my door. It was just a matter of time."

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie hid the subtle smile that pulled at the corners of her mouth and contemplated throwing her drink at him and when that didn't straighten him out, probably poke him with the shards of glass.

How did I end up on your doorstep of all places?" she muttered and he shrugged out of his jacket, discarding it on the chair next to her.

"Women have a sixth sense. When they're hungry they know where to hunt."

"Why don't I just hand you my panties and be done with it?" He laughed that husky purr like laugh that always went straight to her ribs and she wondered when last she'd been so light headed. It was odd how comfortable she felt in his presence. The last time they had encountered each other, it was at Caroline's birthday party and her heart was pounding in her chest so loud she was sure her ribs wouldn't contain it.

The memory refused to leave her and she could feel the air lift around her. She had decided to walk along the shoreline of Mystic lake and felt the soothing mist that was coming in as night settled. It was tradition that Caroline have her birthday at the second biggest and family owned landmark of Mystic Fall-the country Court Manner. She had driven down a week in advance to help Caroline's mom out and make reservations for their girls gathering. It had been their little tradition since they were seven and had read Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants together. On each birthday they would crawl into the designated person's attic and gather. There would be stories they hadn't been able to speak about on regular days and chocolate and peanut butter and candles. It was the root of their bond and that year she was going to cast a spell in the Manner Attic. It would have anchored their sisterhood and it would have drawn them back the Mystic Manner whenever they needed each other no matter where they were. That had been the plan.

Caroline had been so preoccupied with Stefan that she had rushed off with him earlier in the day and Elena had left the Manner with Damon. Again she was left to her own devices and the water had called to her. The hills and forest trees that had lined the other side of the lake had called to her and it was days like those that she really missed her Grams. They would lay under the moon and send incantations toward the stars and she would wish on them with all her might that just once someone would pick her out of the crowd and sweep her off of her feet. It was nights like those that she remembered the absence of her mother and the way her eyes would reflect back to her in mirrors. Sad and endless orbs that would cling to you quickly if you got too close. She had always worn her heart on her sleeves, always giving it away to her favorite teachers with their pretty ribbons and breads who always spoke gently to her almost as if she were theirs. She gave it to the happy families that used to stroll around the park across from Grams's house and to anyone who showed her to merest form of compassion. It wasn't until she was twelve and on the verge of heartache that she realized that her heart was a fragile thing only meant to be kept to herself. People would use it against her if she wasn't careful and it was then that she stored it with all the other orphan things she had collected over the years in the floral box under her bed. There was a locket, a power puff girl, an old scented candle and an empty perfume bottle that gave her perhaps more happiness than anyone would ever understand.

Somehow he had drifted to her like the wind drifted to the clouds and stayed. The air around her had gathered and toyed with the fresh curls she had done and she had kissed it back, enjoying the play with which it molded her clothes and pulled everything to her like gravity. His tie had been undone and hung loose around his neck while his jacket was thrown over his shoulder and hung by his thumb trailing behind him. She noticed that he had rolled up the sleeves of his crisp white shirt and walked to her like something out of her inter most dreams. The mist greeted him too as he came to stand beside her in that lean and relaxed manner she had rarely ever seen him use around anyone else. It had comforted her to know that at least someone as emotionally recluse as he had found a safe haven in her presence to loosen up his nature if only for just a moment.

"Bennett" he had murmured and the sugar coated husk of his accent had moved toward her like the mist, greeting her with a cool blast to the face.

"Klaus" she had responded, not feeling the need to be so formal, as it was, he had used her in the second most intimate way a hybrid could use a witch-her magic. Severing the bond he hadn't wanted had somehow forged one between them and it made her head spin the way she could accept his presence beside her as if it were mere air brushing her lungs and she secretly relished it.

"I take it you didn't get to see Caroline?" He looked towards her sharply and strangely as if he had no recollection of whom she was referring to and then the fog cleared.

"I didn't come here for her, love. Sometimes I like a good swim." He motioned his head towards the water and she considered smiling and then thought against. The motion of something bobbing in the water caught her attention and she noticed that a small boat was tied to the dock close to them and as she turned towards him, he nodded his head in it's direction. Strange enough, she took the arm that he offered and watched him climb into the boat. She looked down at her attire, the molten coppery-orange satin clung to her skin and enhanced her cat eyes under the moonlight. Kicking off her shoes and stepping into the boat with his help, she sat and took his coat as he gathered the ores and began rowing them away from the shore.

They hadn't made it far out on the lake bed when she looked over then and noticed the gleam of the stars, not knowing that finally someone watched her and truly saw what was there.

* * *

Thunder crackled through the windows on their right and brought her back to their present. Blinking back her suppressed memory, she turned to him and noticed the curl of his pretty lips. She had always wondered how a wicked brute like him could have such a angel like face and voice that would bend her to his will.

"You're doing that thing again" she murmured.

"What?"

"That thing that you do that irritates me!"

"Smiling?"

"Yes. That."

"I like your hair." His smile had widened and her eyes narrowed.

"It suits you." Self consciously her hand went to it and she weighed his words.

"I'll switch with you any day" she muttered and he chuckled.

"You'd look like a cross dressing Shirley Temple I'm afraid."

"True."

"Not that you wouldn't pull it off-"

He wouldn't stop until he had her clutching her sides and for sometime she thanked her blind luck as some of the ice melted in her and she began to feel warmth again...


End file.
